


The Rest of Our Life

by trekkiepirate



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Because We All Need It, Fluff ALL the fluff, M/M, proposal fic, sorts songfic to "Rest of Our Life" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Eliot makes a speech and gives Quentin something very important.





	The Rest of Our Life

It's right that it's here, Eliot thinks. He entertained the idea of the Brakebills sign, where they first met. But it's here, in the Physical Kids Cottage that he realized he actually LOVED Quentin, not just wanted to play with the cute, confused first year. Eliot shifts, nervous as fuck, and fiddles with the ring in his pocket.

"El?" Quentin calls as he walks in the front door.

"In here," Eliot hits his knee as Quentin steps into the room.

Quentin's mouth frowns adorably. "Uh, did you find another magical land to rule over and you need another coronation ceremony?"

"Q. Sweet, beautiful, thick as Chris Evans' biceps Q. What is another reason I could be on one knee at your feet?"

Quentin rolls his eyes and then freezes. "Holy shit."

"The holiest of shits, babe, yes." Eliot takes the ring from his pocket and Quentin is tearing up already. He wears his beautiful heart on his sleeve and Eliot is the luckiest son of a dickhead in any and all worlds that he's been given that beautiful heart in two lifetimes.

And now he needs to tell Quentin that on what Eliot humbly and Margo laughingly call The Best Speech Ever.

"I do not deserve a tenth of the love, friendship and devotion you've given me. Ah, ah, ah," he holds up the hand not holding the ring when Quentin takes a breath and opens his mouth, "let Daddy monologue."

That earns him another eye roll and a blush that Quentin can't hide behind his shorter hair.

"It was easier the first time we did this, back in Fillory. I spent so long being afraid that we could never have love like that here. That you'd find someone better, smarter, more vagina-having but," he stresses, seeing Quentin gearing up for a rebuttal, "I have grown. I am a much better bi ally now, promise. I know you chose me, even when I honestly thought it would never happen. I don't quite understand why, but I know you keep choosing me. Over other people, over the world that one time we shall not ever refer to again. Q, you see me. You see behind the frankly dazzling persona of Eliot Waugh and you peeled back my layers until you found the frightened, lonely person I was. And you love me anyway. Things aren't as easy as it was before, but I don't care. I don't care about the gray hairs I know I'll have or the weight I put on in middle age because my lungs are for shit and exercise was never really on the menu anyway, even before my back starts to act up. Even if we age completely differently, I'll be fine. Because you'll be with me. We lived a lifetime of love and we were twenty-somethings again. This time, we'll still be young at heart because I am always going to see you as the beautiful, brave nerd with the stupid name that I first met. I'd like to take that silly name and add mine to it. Quentin Coldwater, will you marry me?"

Quentin laughs. And laughs. And wipes tears from his eyes and laughs some more. "Yes, dumbass. Always yes, Forever yes."

"So that's a yes then?" Eliot can feel tears on his own face and he doesn't know that he'll ever be able to stop smiling again.

"Fuck yes," Quentin drops to his knees in a way he'll have to give up in his 60s when arthritis gets the better of him. "I will marry you, Eliot Waugh."

Eliot slips the ring, the one with the white stone that was the first piece of who he became at Brakebills, unto Quentin's finger and kisses it there. "I love you, Q." Eliot was never one for saying those words, even to his beloved Bambi, but since he and Quentin finally made a real go of this, he'd found some of the walls he'd been building all his life just aren't needed anymore.

"I love you, El," Quentin's face is alight with the truth of his word and Eliot feels another layer of his fortress dissolve away from the shining brightness that is Quentin.

"Peaches and-"

"-plums, motherfucker," Quentin finishes. "In every life, in every world, in every timeline. Peaches and plums."

"Peaches and plums."


End file.
